Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is born to Thomas and Martha Wayne, owners of Wayne Enterprises. After Bruce Wayne's parents are killed by a mugger, he inherits his family's company and devotes himself to fighting crime. To this end, he travelled the world and received the finest training from multiple sources. After returning to Gotham City, he fashions himself as Batman. In this guise, he fights crime and injustice for many years. Along the way he fights a colorful group of rogues including his greatest adversary, the Joker and also trains a number of parters to assist him in his crusade against evil. Bruce was so traumatized by Barbara being shot by the Joker that he retired his identity as Batman. Bruce went away from New Gotham to an undisclosed location. While he had retired from crimefighting, he still provided the nessecary resources to Barbara so she could continue the fight. He shifted his focus to running Wayne Enterprises and continuing charitable work. Wayne Enterprises comes to be worth a lot to Earth. He left his loyal butler Alfred in charge of watching over Helena as well as maintaining Wayne Manor. Bruce's former protégé Barbara Gordon likewise kept vigil over Helena as well as continuing to fight crime in his stead as Oracle. Barbara trained her until she was ready to work alongside her under the guise of the Huntress. While they never met, Bruce always kept in contact with Alfred concerning Helena's activities. In their last known conversation with each other Alfred assured his former employer that Helena was doing "just fine". Years later Bruce became Batman again to help other heroes. Character traits Bruce possesses a serious, calculating, and tactical persona. He is brave, bold and completely willing to risk his own life for the sake of others. Abilities Bruce is not a superhuman, (while he makes it appear as he is while working Batman) but is incredibly fit as humanly possible, undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness, giving him peak human physical prowess. As such, he possesses nigh-superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, balance, equilibrium, coordination, durability, endurance, senses and metabolism. He instead relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. Bruce is a master of every known form of martial arts, as well as other types of generally unarmed and melee combat, with combined with his nearly superhuman physical prowess, makes him a nearly inhuman combatant and one of mankind's greatest martial artists. His combat skills are further enhanced by proper use of motion, momentum, leverage and anatomical weaknesses, with this, Wayne easily brought down 24 enemies at once. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert tactician and planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company, as well as his own intellect and mechanical aptitude, Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, fighting capabilities, science and technology, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime and has indomitable willpower, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. *'Peak Human condition:' Batman, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is in beyond peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming Batman have heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, and while not fully superhuman (making him the physically weakest member of the Justice League), Batman's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes Batman immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans (like Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Superman's storm troopers), with only Deathstroke being on par. **'Enhanced strength:' Batman has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. Some of his workout regimes exercises are pulling or dragging an extremely heavy truck tire from a considerable distance in his Batcave, hitting the aforementioned tire very hard with a huge sledgehammer numerous times, performing many pull-ups with extremely heavy weight plates chained to his dipping belt, bench-pressing more than a thousand pounds on a barbell, easily performing complex presses with extremely heavy dumbbells, pushing an already extremely heavy cart (loaded with dozens of large weight plates) for a large distance, which, combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his above peak human or low-level superhuman conditioning (and also allowed him to maintain this physical condition). Hence, Batman is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like rag dolls over his head to more than 25 feet across a warehouse, knocking them out with a single blow (notably doing so to Harley Quinn), sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, easily breaking their limbs with a single twist, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it after lifting him in the air with him while he was jumping and then slam the box on another man by throwing it at him and easily jump many feet into the air from his Batwing and smash a steel framed window with ease (many of the above-mentioned feats have been achieved by him when he hadn't even recovered from his fierce duel with Superman which had visibly and heavily exhausted him). He could also easily tear apart Firefly's armored suit with his bare hands, and destroy the latter's detonator with a single stomp. The lead knuckles on Batman's gauntlets allow him to hit even harder, inflicting more damage with his punches. In his nightmare of an apocalyptic future (where Batman is somewhat older and much weaker), Batman's mere swings from his gun launched the storm troopers in the air and his kick broke one's leg and knocked him out, and he could still break the neck of one of Superman's storm troopers with his bare hands in mere seconds (despite Batman being restrained by multiple others, making them shake in the process), and he could still overpower many storm troopers before being ultimately defeated by their sheer numbers. However, even when Batman was being restrained and forced down by multiple storm troopers simultaneously, he was still able to rise up, only being defeated by a super humanly strong knock-out blow of a Parademon. Even when he was captured, Batman had to be restrained with very thick and heavy chains. **'Enhanced durability:' Batman is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof Batsuit), due to his intense training in the Batcave, as well as the continuous physical trauma that he has sustained in the 20 years of his vigilante career which, in turn, vastly increased Batman's durability to nigh-superhuman levels. Hence, Batman could not be slowed down or fazed by falling from a ceiling, allowing him to land on his feet and quickly attack opponents. This also allowed Batman to be unfazed when crashing through a glass window feet first, being shot at multiple times in the head and body, getting kicked and hit by guns in the face, accidentally colliding with a thick wall head on at full speed from his grapple gun while trying to evade Doomsday. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman also remained unfazed after an immense beating at the hands of Superman's storm troopers and only gritted his teeth in annoyance, with it taking a super humanly strong blow from a Parademon to knock Batman out. When lifted and roughly pinned against a wall by the super humanly strong Aquaman, Batman only grunts in slight discomfort, and quickly recovers. **'Enhanced speed and agility:' Batman has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach the ground zero in Metropolis (during the Black Zero Event) on foot, reach the Wayne Financial building in a very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving SCIS officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics (which further's the suspicions of others that Batman is inhuman and supernatural), and even dodging short-range gunfire from a G.C.P.D police officer's shotgun, with the officer barely getting a glimpse of Batman, as the Dark Knight's speed and agility made him appear as blurs of motion, enhancing the inhuman and supernatural illusion further. His seemingly inhuman mobility allows him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from the shadows or from higher vantage points. Hence, Batman was able to remain unscathed while breaking into LexCorp Industries, despite the guards tirelessly trying to shoot him (evidenced by the numerous cartridges lying on the floor in the aftermath), and himself leaving a considerable path of destruction. He also effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men at once using his combat skills and strength, appearing as slight blurs due to him executing it all at very high speeds. Also, Batman could jump several feet into the air over a large box while slamming a man into it, after lifting it into the air with him while he was jumping. Batman even managed to grapple away from a super humanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge thermal blasts, all despite being visibly greatly tired from his fierce duel with Superman. **'Enhanced atamina:' Batman is immensely sustainable, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Batman also can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. Hence, Batman was able to easily fight 24 armed thugs with intense speed (despite being very tired from his recent fierce duel with Superman) then also actively participate in the final battle against Doomsday, to easily run through the cloud of falling debris in the Black Zero Event, to do extremely intense workouts in the Batcave without tiring much (despite his extremely muscular build). However, when pitted against beings of far superior strength (like Superman) in hand-to-hand combat, Batman will increasingly show signs of exertion and fatigue even while wearing his Armored Batsuit. **'Enhanced metabolism:' Batman's metabolism runs several times faster (due to his strict diet and workouts) than an average human. Thus, drinking and taking pain-killers had no effect whatsoever on him, as his body burns it off several times faster than an average human's, despite him drinking several bottles at a time, to which Alfred dryly remarked that the next generation of the Wayne family will stare at an empty wine cellar. *'Master martial artist:' Batman is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant (on par with Deathstroke and even Wonder Woman herself), an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido), with 20 years of experience battling and overpowering numerous criminals and supervillains in Gotham City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his nigh superhuman strength, executing it all at very high speeds. Hence, while attending an underground fight club, Bruce whispers some words of combat advice to one of the fighters, which allowed the latter to swiftly defeat his opponent. With his tremendous combat skills aided by his nigh-superhuman strength, Batman effortlessly brought down Knyazev's 24 men almost at once (despite being very tired after his fierce duel with Superman right before), has brought down the Joker multiple times, can overpower even physically stronger opponents, like Killer Croc (whom he managed to chase out of Gotham City), and brought down numerous Superman storm troopers, until ultimately succumbing to their sheer numbers (in his nightmare vision of a possible future where he was somewhat older and weaker). When Superman's powers were temporarily weakened to human levels (from Kryptonite gas), Batman was able to easily block his attacks, and eventually defeat the latter. In fact, Batman is the one who defeated most of the future Suicide Squad members (even the stronger Killer Croc, and the infamously lethal assassin Deadshot, the latter of whom Batman swiftly defeated and beat to the ground), having them placed behind bars in Belle Reve. Under Batman's tutelage, his ward Robin would become a highly skilled combatant in his own right. *'Expert marksman:' Batman is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his batarangs, sniper rifle, grenade launcher and grapple gun with a high degree of accuracy and precision (almost on par with that of Deadshot), notably using a batarang to knock a detonator out of Firefly's hand, and shooting a tracker onto Knyazev's truck from a great distance. In his nightmarish vision of a possible future, Batman was highly proficient with firearms, using a handgun in a holster on his side, as well as repeatedly disarming Superman's storm troopers of their assault rifles, using them as his own. When Wonder Woman restrained Doomsday, Batman was able to shoot a Kryptonite gas grenade at the monster from a immense distance away, further showing his exceptional accuracy. *'Stealth:' Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. Batman's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points, while letting them catch glimpses or hear his cape (having a penchant for gliding down upon his enemies from above, like an actual bat), giving them the illusion of Batman being a supernatural wraith-like creature instead of a human. Hence, Batman was easily able to sneak up from behind even on the extremely experienced assassin Deadshot (catching the latter off-guard), to infiltrate a LexCorp Industries building and obtain the well-guarded Kryptonite within (swooping down upon and seriously injuring most of the guards, leaving behind a considerable path of destruction), to sneak into Barry Allen's apartment, and to even sneak into the Belle Reve supermax jail cell of Lex Luthor, and disappear from it just as suddenly, as soon as Luthor briefly looks away. Batman used the flickering red lights and caused the cell doors to open, making himself to appear to be a demon or wraith. When utilizing a gas grenade, Batman's amazing stealth is further augmented, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. *'Intimidation:' Batman commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham City's criminals and supervillains, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after Batman fiercely gazes them in the eye. After Batman rescues several female hostages from a sex trafficker, they are so terrified of the dark vigilante, that they refer to him as a "Devil", and fearfully refuse to leave their cage even after the police arrive on the scene. Hence, Superman would initially go as far as to call Batman "a one-man reign of terror." Among the extremely few individuals who do not fear Batman, are the pathologically fearless psychopath Joker, bold supergenius Lex Luthor (although when Batman told him that he had arranged for the latter to be incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, Lex showed brief signs of unease), his long-time ally Commissioner Gordon, and beings of superior godlike power, such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. However, even Batman was notably less intimidating than the evil version of Superman (in his nightmare vision of a possible future), who was so fearsome that Batman himself showed visible signs of fear when Superman confronted the imprisoned vigilante, holding the latter at his mercy. Also, when Batman's armored punches began to lose effectiveness against Superman (due to the Kryptonite weakening wearing off), he showed signs of fear again. However, when Batman was about to kill the once again weakened Superman, the alien hero was starting to show signs of fear, as he thought that he was going to die at the hands of the armored vigilante, though this might have instead been Superman fearing that Martha Kent would be impossible to save if Batman killed him, as the time that Lex had given her was running out. *'Interrogation:' Batman is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture (notably branding a Gotham City sex trafficker Cesar Santos with a batarang, along with 18 known other criminals) as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable willpower:' Batman, although he has no metahuman powers, he (much like Superman) has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, during the Black Zero Event, Bruce fearlessly ran through the extremely dangerous clouds of debris in order to save any survivors within the wreckage of the collapsed Wayne Finanical building. Months later, even when Superman himself personally warned Batman to back off, and demonstrated his incredible alien might (by effortlessly damaging the Batmobile), Batman showed no signs of fear, and was as determined as ever to fight the mighty godlike alien, boldly countering Superman's threat with one of his own (promising to make the seemingly invincible alien "bleed"). Batman later refused to stay down when Superman knocked him to the ground repeatedly during their duel, persisting until he finally won and had the weakened Man of Steel at his mercy. Later, while helping Superman and Wonder Woman battle Doomsday, Batman refused to back down from the seemingly hopeless battle with the unkillable juggernaut, and attacked the monster, persistently attempting to expose it to Kryptonite, ultimately succeeding, thereby greatly contributing to Doomsday's defeat. Even when Lex Luthor warns Batman of the inevitable threat posed by invading extraterrestrial forces, Batman, despite Earth now being vulnerable after Superman's death, refuses to despair, and instead has Wonder Woman help him bring together a team of powerful metahumans consisting of (Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg) into the Justice League, to fight against this new threat. *'Genius-level intellect:' Bruce is an extremely intelligent eclectic genius, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath Joker for years. Hence, Batman's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective, engineering, and business skills, which (coupled with his extensive experience utilizing them all) therefore makes Batman the most eclectically intelligent member of the Justice League. While his exceptional intellect and extensive experience make Batman wise, they also make his slightly vain, as he notably condescendingly calls the younger Clark Kent "son" upon first meeting the latter, though this might have also been part of Bruce's playboy façade. However, Batman is notably not quite as intelligent as supergenius Lex Luthor, with the latter thereby successfully outsmarting and manipulating Batman into obtaining Kryptonite and genuinely attempting to kill Superman, with Batman never suspecting it, and figuring it out only after his duel with the alien superhero had ended. It should, however, also be noted that it was his cynical and pessimistic side and the extremely distrusting nature (due to 18 years of pain, losses and exhaustion) which finally took over Batman's moral psychology and sense by the time of the Black Zero Event. **'Master tactician:' Batman, given his lack of superpowers, is a tactical genius, often using cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage. Hence, Batman is by far the best tactician among the Justice Leaguers, with only Lex Luthor known to surpass him. Due to this, Bruce was able to swiftly make a mental breakdown of the fighting style and weaknesses of one of the fighters in an underground fight club (helping his opponent swiftly beat him by whispering some combat advice), was able to swiftly defeat the notorious Deadshot by ambushing the latter in his daughter Zoe's presence (exploiting his unwillingness to kill in front of her), was able to chase the stronger Killer Croc out of Gotham City (exploiting the latter's limited intellect), was able to formulate a plan to break into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building and steal the Kryptonite within (overpowering the many guards by swooping down upon them with his incredible stealth skills, seriously injuring them all, and leaving behind a considerable path of destruction), was able to quickly improvise a plan to take down Anatoli Knyazev's 24 heavily armed men in a warehouse while saving Martha Kent (swiftly avoiding and disabling their weapons, and proceeding to use his own weapons and tremendous combat skills to overpower them, while also using their own knives and guns against them), was ultimately able to defeat the far more powerful Superman in their fierce duel (exploiting his weakness to Kryptonite, lead, and sonic overload, as well as his unwillingness to kill Batman), managed to render the far more powerful Doomsday vulnerable to attack (exploiting the monster's limited intellect and tremendous bloodlust, baiting him into getting restrained by the Lasso of Truth, and thus giving Superman an opening to exploit the monster's weakness to Kryptonite), and was confident in his ability to help Amanda Waller take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous mystical events in Midway City. Batman later puts his tactical brilliance to use again when he leads the newly formed Justice League against Steppenwolf and the latter's Parademon army. **'Expert deceiver:' Batman is extremely skilled in the art of deception, with Alfred even going so far as claiming that Batman's skills in that regard ever since the age of seven have been equivalent to Mozart's in music. Hence, as Batman, he has been effectively able to fool the people of Gotham City (especially the criminal underworld) into thinking that he is inhuman and supernatural (with female sex trafficker victims notably mistaking him for a "Devil", and Cyborg initially doubting that Batman is even real), while as Bruce Wayne, he had been able to take on the façade of a somewhat irresponsible fun-seeking and womanizing playboy, in order to avoid anyone from suspecting that he could possibly be Batman. Bruce also successfully deceived Mercy Graves into thinking that he was drunk, managing to thus avoid suspicion during his attendance of Lex's fundraiser party. However, Batman had notably never been particularly skilled at deceiving Alfred Pennyworth (the one person who knew Bruce best, having raised the latter from his childhood), and was unable to deceive Lex Luthor, who was quick to see through the Dark Knight's inhuman and supernatural façade, thereby deducing (via CCTV) that Batman is actually only a mere man without any metahuman powers. **'Expert detective:' Batman is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Hence, Bruce was able to deduce that Superman's parents (Jor-El and Jonathan Kent) had told him that the latter was on Earth for a reason (despite knowing little about the alien superhero's past), and Bruce knew that the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities' sword of Alexander the Great was in fact a fake replica, and he was was quickly able to see through the "babe in the woods act" of Diana Prince, discerning something suspicious about the antiques dealer right away, refusing to allow Diana's remarkable beauty to cloud his judgement and free her of his suspicion, unlike what a vast majority of men would have done. Bruce also effectively utilized his detective skills, using Amanda Waller's metahuman files to track down and recruit the speedster Flash, and to learn of Anatoli Knyazev's connection to the "White Portuguese", Lex Luthor and Kryptonite, as well as the latter's secret research on metahumans. When visiting a village frequented by Aquaman, Batman was able to correctly deduce that the former was among the crowd of villagers before him, due to it being the day right after the King tide (the time of year when Aquaman arrived, as Amanda Waller's files stated). **'Expert engineer': Batman is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him and Alfred having personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, the Batmobile, Standard Batsuit, and Batcomputer. Bruce later personally designed the Armored Batsuit, Kryptonite gas grenades and a Kryptonite-tipped spear, all of which proved very effective against Superman. After establishing the Justice League, Batman constructs the highly sophisticated Nightcrawler and Flying Fox, as well as creating a new and updated Flash suit for Barry Allen. *'Expert driver:' Batman is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies (most notably the Joker and Harley Quinn, as well as Anatoli Knyazev and his men) through the streets of Gotham City on his Batmobile, and also managed to navigate the extremely dangerous streets of Metropolis during the Black Zero Event in his civilian car, successfully avoiding falling debris. *'Expert pilot:' Batman is a highly skilled pilot, able to effectively fight Doomsday himself from within his Batwing, albeit only temporarily. *'Expert diver:' Batman is a highly skilled swimmer and diver, managing to swiftly rescue Harley Quinn from the submerged Jokermobile after it falls deep into a river. *'Expert businessman': Bruce Wayne is a highly skilled businessman (though not quite on par with Lex Luthor), helping his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, grow and gain more business partners, as the CEO. As a result, Bruce is very well-respected in the business world. *'Bilingualism:' Bruce, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian (albeit with a slight accent), as seen in his conversation with Anatoli Knyazev. Equipment *'Batsuit:' Batman's highly durable kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor (later inspiring the Robin suit of Jason Todd), used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl, neck, gauntlets, and boots are able to effortlessly deflect small arms rounds and blades, though the rest of the suit seems to be somewhat more vulnerable, as a blade could partially pierce the shoulder (though it looked more like it had gotten stuck in the suit's weave). Even so, it is not enough to truly harm or even slow down the wearer, as Batman seemed to only feel a small amount of pain after getting stabbed. In addition, the suit and cape can protect the wearer from explosions, which allowed Batman to shield Martha Kent from Knyazev's exploding flamethrower tank that engulfed the entire room they where in. *'Armored Batsuit:' Batman's much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the standard batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is extremely durable and also grants him a higher level of superhuman strength, enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being tackled right through a building by Superman, though Batman was still left heavily panting on the ground and required a few seconds to recover, and Superman was notably holding back quite a bit, not wanting to hurt the Dark Knight. The armored batsuit also allowed Batman to evenly match and slightly overpower a Superman weakened (to almost human levels) by Kryptonite, but as Superman got his his powers back completely, Batman's strikes quickly became completely ineffective. Also, Superman was initially holding back in their confrontation, and claimed that had he actually wanted to kill Batman, the armor would not have saved him at all. *'Batmobile:' Batman's imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by him for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham City. *'Batwing:' Batman's aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by him against Doomsday. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave. *'Nightcrawler:' Batman's other vehicle, used to access rough terrain that cannot be reached via a car or plane. *'Flying Fox:' Batman's large three-story airplane, built in order to transport around the Justice League, as well as his Batmobile. *'Batarangs:' Batman's extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of his symbol, wielded by Batman when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. *'Utility belt:' Batman's specially designed belt, with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Batman in his mission. *'Batcomputer:' Batman's giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing Batman to easily deduce the number of Knyazev's people within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City SCIS Department, as well as news stations, allowing Batman to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. When Batman is on one of his vigilante escapades, Alfred sometimes utilizes the Batcomuter to help the Dark Knight with a specific task, notably when Batman saved Martha Kent from Knyazev. *'Grapple Gun:' Batman's line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractible, detachable line with a mechanized, magnetic, or clawed end, which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It allows him to ascend and descend, much like an elevator or pulley system, at a harmless rate. It consists of a spool of cable, a winding device, and reloading feature. Once, it is shot a surface, it pulls the user at great speed towards their target and quickly retracts into the device once it is reached. This can be done in rapid succession, with the device being able to fire against instantly after retracting, with the speed of the device retracting being similar to flight. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it to slowly descend several stories while wearing his Armored Batsuit. It can also be used to pull on an enemy with great force, enough to stun and daze them or to injure them, with the end of the line also acting like a harpoon, as it can pierce into the flesh of a target and pull them. The line could even send people flying through the air towards the user due to the force it exerted when retracting, which allowed Batman to strike his airborne target unopposed. The protrusion at the base of the gun's grip also makes it ideal to be used as a blunt weapon in close-quarters combat. As the line can be detachable, it can be used as a lasso, with Batman tying the line to Superman's leg and, with the strength of his Armored Batsuit, slung him around a large corridor and into several pillars. Batman even managed to grapple away from a superhumanly fast charge from Doomsday, as well as several of the monster's huge heat blasts. *'Respirator mask:' Batman's small mask than allows him to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower, and when he dived underwater to save Harley Quinn from the submerged Jokermobile. *'Sticky bombs:' Batman's small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. Batman hurled these onto the guns of Knyazev's men, thus instantly disabling their weapons. *'Gas grenades:' Batman's canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting his already amazing stealth, to the point that Batman was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. *'Kryptonite gas grenades:' Batman's innovative grenades developed by him after stealing the Kryptonite from Lex Luthor. These grenades, when shot at an opponent, emit a great amount of gaseous Kryptonite, which makes then an extremely effective weapon against Superman, which, while unable to kill him, will extremely weaken Superman to almost human levels for roughly a minute after he breathes in the gas. *'Kryptonite spear:' Batman utilized this weapon in his duel with Superman (almost succeeding in killing the latter with it), with it later (ironically) being used by Superman, this time against Doomsday. Due to its nature, it is one of the extremely few weapons capable of mortally wounding both Kryptonians and Doomsday. *'Tricorder cloner:' Batman, as Bruce Wayne, can use a tricorder capable of cloning the software and contacts of another, allowing him to both listen to the cloned tricorder's messages and track it. He used this on Anatoli Knyazev's tricorder while briefly standing close to him. *'Branding ring:' Batman also has knuckle duster type device with a bat symbol on the knuckles, which superheats to the point where it can burn though flesh and stone with ease, burning the bat-brand into the surface it is pressed or punched into. Its mechanisms are similar to that of a stapler. Batman uses it to mark the worst of criminals with his symbol for effective intimidation (notably doing so to both sex trafficker Cesar Santos, and a child predator, and at least 18 confirmed others), and as a warning to others. Batman came close to branding Lex Luthor when he visited the latter in prison, but instead ended up punching a symbol into the wall behind Lex. *'Hacking device:' Batman plugged this device into the LexCorp servers, thus managing to tap into the mainframe and extract Lex Luthor's files on Kryptonite and metahumans. This device is, however, temporarily borrowed from Batman by Wonder Woman, though the latter returns it promptly. Weaknesses *'Human vulnerabilities:' Batman's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or meta-human powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, more so than any other Justice League member. Batman, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof batsuits, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved nigh-superhuman physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. However, despite all of his strength, combat skills and weapons, Batman was ultimately overwhelmed and defeated by the sheer number of Superman stormtroopers, was knocked unconscious from behind by the blow of a strong Parademon, was restrained by heavy chains, and was effortlessly killed when the extremely strong Superman ruthlessly tears Batman's heart from his chest (all in his nightmare vision of a possible future). Later, when fighting against Superman, Batman notably had trouble keeping up, as even in his extremely durable armored batsuit, Superman, while holding back (otherwise having the power to quickly and effortlessly kill Batman), still managed to swiftly beat the Dark Knight to the ground, with Batman heavily panting, requiring a few seconds to recover, and only avoiding being overwhelmed by resorting to Kryptonite gas grenades just in time. Despite winning the duel against Superman, the extreme exertion required to achieve it visibly and heavily tired Batman, with him initially panting heavily in the subsequent brawl against the 24 thugs. Despite dominating the fight without much effort (and nearly killing most of the thugs with his immense strength, speed, and combat skills), the extreme effort and exertion from his recent duel with Superman resulted in Batman being noticeably slower (by his own high standards) and visibly less agile, getting punched and shot twice (although without any effect and thus, in vain) by Knyazev's thugs, who had caught him off-guard once (due to him having not yet fully recovered from the duel). Batman was also in mortal danger when Doomsday took down the Batwing, and was about to unleash his massive thermal blast upon the former, with only Wonder Woman's timely intervention saving him. Later, Batman also narrowly escaped death from Doomsday's massive electrical shock-wave by taking cover behind some rubble just in time. *'Subtle psychological manipulation:' Batman, despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself, though genius Lex Luthor is notably the only one known to have ever successfully done so, due to him being one of the extreme few individuals to surpass Batman in intellect and tactical skills. Lex did so by using Batman's inner rage and demons against him, secretly finding ways to provoke him past the point of rational thinking. Hence, Lex succeeds in learning Batman's secret identity and psychological profile, which allows him to subtly enrage Bruce Wayne (having Wallace Keefe send him angry notes, and later blowing up the DC Capitol), and to subsequently manipulate Batman into first stealing the Kryptonite from LexCorp Industries, and then effectively utilizing it against Superman in a fierce duel. Batman never suspects this, and is tricked into carrying out Lex Luthor's dirty work for him by personally murdering Superman, with only Superman's mention of Martha Kent's name stopping the Dark Knight's killing blow just in time. This was because doing so triggered memory flashes of his parents murder, which made Batman come to his senses, realizing both his own hypocrisy, and that Alfred had been right about Superman not being a threat. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Batman Category:Justice League members Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Doppelgängers